


Tracing Thighs

by aTARDISfullofotters



Series: NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, In Public, Touching in public, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTARDISfullofotters/pseuds/aTARDISfullofotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First installment of the NSFW challenge with my couple Benedict and Sarah.<br/>"Anything involving the secretive brushing of fingertips against inner thighs in public spaces."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracing Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously do not own Benedict Cumberbatch or anything to do with him. I do however own my OFC, Sarah.  
> Tons and tons of kudos to bespectacled-artist.tumblr.com for beta-reading for me. I don't know what I would do without you.

The tube from Heathrow airport was at maximum capacity. It was a Friday afternoon after all. Every seat was filled, with several people gripping the pole with such intensity, swaying with the slightly jarring movements of the underground.

Luggage lay near the feet of one of the passengers, an annoyed, college-age female. A bright white tag stating 'ORD' and beneath it, ‘Chicago’ in bold black font stuck out of the battered grey suitcase. She had flown in to stay with her aunt and uncle for the week.

Across, a 3 year old climbed onto his mother’s lap and began clapping his hands.

A confused looking 20-something man wearing an “I ❤ NY” shirt was staring at the map of the underground. Why he was wearing a New York shirt in the middle of London was anybody’s guess.

Next to him, several haggled business men appeared to be debating a proposal to a client.

Nearby, an adoring husband sat by his wife. They were lucky to find the last two seats open that were next to each other. He appreciated that Britain had a reserved approach to celebrity sightings on the train. Due to the phenomenon of the BBC show Sherlock, Benedict was an international star after a mind-blowing performance as the main character. Fortunately, the world of engineering where she worked wasn’t such a tabloid headline place, so Sarah just blended in with the crowd.

They had both just been to a rather lengthy business luncheon, where the boring topic of scripts and possible roles had been discussed. Of course, this was all for Benedict. His wife, Sarah, had tagged along.

On the train, they didn’t look completely out of place, thanks to the other business men. Benedict wore a well tailored suit. A crisp, white dress shirt paired with a black tie and suit coat led down to ironed pants and shiny shoes. Simply put, he was a world-class sharp dresser.

She wore a simple white blouse tucked neatly into a form fitting pencil skirt. Bastille was blasting through one earbud, the other dangling free. All of that was paired with a pair of thigh-high stockings, because, as she put it, “Panty hose is for weaklings.”

He tenderly placed a hand in her upper thigh. She smiled softly, appreciating his touch. Slowly, as to not arise suspicion, those fingers began to trail down towards the edge of her skirt.

"Ben, what the _hell_ are you doing?" She hissed over the roar of the underground.

He smirked. Leaning towards her ear, Ben whispered in her ear, “Shhh, just relax Sarah.”

If Benedict had been watching her thighs closely (he was), he would’ve noticed her shift, thighs opening just the slightest bit more (he did).

Sarah turned the volume down a couple notches on her phone, anticipating some sort of light conversation with Ben.

“You literally spent the entire lunch teasing me.” She groaned. Of course, they had been seated together. That meant while he was smoothly talking his way through a fresh idea on a scene, his hand was smoothly making it way up and down her inner thigh. When she finally had caught his eye, there was something deeply mischievous in that glance. She had barely made her way through dessert.

“Mmm. But you did enjoy that wink, didn’t you?” He replied, smirking at the end. He knew exactly what he could do to her.

“And every. Single. Fucking. Sexual innuendo you sent my way.”

He laughed, which brought a smile to his wife’s face.

“It does make a lengthy business meal much more bearable.”

“Especially when you’re freaking eye fucking me and caressing my thigh a little too salaciously in front of the producers of a potential movie.” She whispered, being especially careful not to raise her voice too loud.

“Do continue to seduce me with words,” Ben murmured. “I do enjoy a woman with a good vocabulary.”

She rolled her eyes. How blatantly provocative of him.

His fingers dipped underneath her skirt before pulling out and trailing towards the top again. If she was wearing a shorter skirt, or if there had been no one on the train, those fingers would have gone much higher. Benedict found where her thigh-highs ended, and began stroking the edge through her skirt.

"I am going to fuck you into the mattress when we get home."

Sarah nearly had a heart attack.

“Benedict Cumberbatch.” She hissed. “We are in a crowded tube and you are going to fucking dirty talk to me?”

The pair of them took a glace around the train car. No one was paying any notice to them. Sarah pulled the last earbud out of her ear. It was just him and her.  
Ben turned his attention back to Sarah.

“Mmmmm.” He groaned slightly, licking the outer shell of her earlobe. A suppressed shiver ran down her spine. “How do you want me to take you tonight? Should I take it nice and slow? Trace every curve and contour of your body, memorizing every freckle? Touch you everywhere except where you want me to be? Trace your thigh just like this?” Ben pressed on the sensitive flesh of her thigh with his thumb.

“Fucking bastard.” She choked out, trying to keep her voice low. A whole meeting’s worth of Benedict eye fucking her led to a decent amount of pent up sexual tension.

“Should I tease you with my tongue? Let it run circles around your clit until you’re begging for me to just take you?” His voice had dropped so low that it seemed to rattle inside her brain.

Suddenly sitting still seemed very uncomfortable. She could feel her panties starting to get damp. The things Ben could do to her…. Her cheeks flushed. The train car seemed too hot.

The train skidded on its brakes, abruptly knocking people to and fro.

Sarah bumped shoulders with a frazzled businessman, who took no notice.

A susurration fell on the crowd, consisting of various “excuse me’s” and “so sorry’s”. This provided the perfect opportunity for a small moan to escape Sarah’s mouth. Unobserved by the other passengers, the tiny sound uttered from her mouth was caught only by the keen ears of Benedict.

Ben chuckled. God, she was so wanton. He enjoyed teasing her. Watching her struggle, see the arousal in her eyes.

“Are you wet for me right now, my dear?” he whispered in her ear.

Suddenly, the ephemeral was over as soon as it had started. The train had stopped at the station.

“This is our stop.” Benedict announced to her, giving a gentle motivational pat on her thigh.

With a quick “’scuse me” to the nearby passengers, they made their way to the sliding doors just as they opened.

Warm air hit them as they stepped off the train. Sarah took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing mind. This was going to be a long walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Comments/ Likes always appreciated (✿◠‿◠)  
> marcusmumfords.tumblr.com


End file.
